


一次失败（控）的phonesex

by Ginomica1790



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: ABO setting, M/M, PWP, Spideypool - Freeform, phonesex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginomica1790/pseuds/Ginomica1790





	一次失败（控）的phonesex

贱虫spideypool RR贱×荷兰虫  
ABO设定 pwp

Peter已经两个星期没有见过Wade了，而且这一个星期Wade也似乎不是很想接他的电话，总是吞吞吐吐很快就挂掉，并且带着刻意伪装的冷淡。Peter听得出来，他猜Wade是真的听进去了Stark先生的“教育”。没错，自从初潮被Wade偶遇两个人的感情迅速升温之后，Stark先生就不停的阻止两个人的见面，刚开始是粗暴地干掉Wade（但谁让这个家伙有原地复活技能）；没用之后就变成监禁Wade加监视Peter，结果低估了两个超级英雄性冲动驱使下的智慧，那次Tony抱走Peter后让Clint一箭炸掉了Wade的安全屋；最后，复仇者联盟开始集体给Wade进行教育，苦口婆心地念叨了三天，刚开始Wade还会偷偷在课桌底下给Peter发短信吐槽这些老冰棍什么的，但渐渐地就没有了……  
两周前Peter夜巡后坐在屋顶上休息，死侍爬了上来，“小蜘蛛，你太小了，这不对。我们还是别再见面了。哥再忍一年，你很快就成年啦。Tony Stank说那时候如果你还会在热潮期只想到我，他会‘尊重你的意见’。”Wade用双手比着引号，翻了个白眼。Peter说不出来心里是什么感受，他本来也没想过会和Wade谈恋爱的。是，他们当然在谈恋爱。Peter就是这么定义的，虽然两个人谁都没有在除了那两次做爱之外的情况下表过白，也没有确定过彼此的心意。如果是别人在他初潮的时候把他从屋顶捡走小蜘蛛确定对方不会得逞。但是他没有拒绝Wade（准确的说是他自己要求的），心里的一些小情愫也在之后慢慢破土而出。他确信Wade也喜欢自己。唯一的障碍……Peter16岁。所有人都有了阻止他们在一起的理由。

“在忙，宝贝儿，回头再说。” Peter上完体育课忍不住给Wade打了电话，结果等了很久通了之后只有一句伴着杂音和风声的回复对方就挂了。Peter有点不高兴，可能这次是在执行任务吧。“在成年之前做朋友” Wade是这么说的吧，可是这两个星期的疏远也太刻意了，明明都……那么亲密了，Peter想到那两次又有点脸红。他摇了一下头从储物柜拿出水瓶。刚刚跑得他有点虚脱，这不正常。在他仰着头喝水的时候，换衣间进来了一群被汗水浸透的高年级生。Peter觉得下腹部什么东西隐隐颤了一下，他呛了一口水，扶着自己的柜门不敢动。靠！这不对！他在Stark先生那里做过全身检查，这个月的热潮应该还有三天的。已经有几个Alpha朝他的方向看过来。Peter背过身用身体挡住自己的动作，从储物柜角落里拿出备用的两粒抑制剂一口水闷下去。这根本维持不了多久，他必须赶快回去。Peter故作镇定地背起书包关上储物柜逃离了味道刺鼻的换衣间。  
他给Ned发了条短信说体育课扭伤了脚先请假回家。跑回家的路上后面倒是没有再湿，只是不停地出汗。抑制剂的作用吗？这是他第一次试着用抑制剂度过热潮期。Stark先生的教育可不是单向针对Wade的，多次教育之后Peter收到了量身定制的抑制剂，副作用很小。他也向Stark先生保证以后热潮期不会乱来，有什么情况随时报告。  
Peter觉得浑身的肌肉发热，就像刚跑完马拉松，事实上他也确实是完全一路跑回去的，到楼下后，汗已经浸透了他的T恤和卫衣。他有点不清醒没穿制服就徒手爬上楼从窗户进了自己的房间。脱得只剩内裤之后，打开最下层抽屉就着半瓶水服下了对应剂量的抑制剂。身上慢慢地降下温来，Peter也觉得自己逐渐恢复了理智不再那么慌乱。他打开房门，确定May姨不在家之后冲了个澡，只穿了件短袖白衬衫和内裤躺在床上。  
这么简单就结束了吗？那还真的很方便啊。双手放在头后，Peter长了下腰。  
不对，后面又腻腻地流出了些水。他皱着眉头坐起来，到底要怎么做？Peter有点气恼，已经吃了抑制剂还是不行吗。Wade给他教过一些自慰技巧，要不然试试？想到Wade，Peter觉得自己前面稍微硬了下。这让Peter更加生气，为什么要听那家伙的做这种事啊，Wade居然还刻意地疏远自己，他还真的听进去了Stark先生的谆谆教诲吗，不是号称最叛逆的变种人吗？还有，为什么所有人都还把他当作小孩子？心里的那点叛逆在一瞬间爆炸，Peter抚上了自己的阴茎，然后拨通了Wade的电话。

 

Wade Wilson最近过的很憋屈，先是答应了复仇者大厦那群人努力地跟他的小宝贝儿保持距离，然后是今天结束任务后被铁罐抓起来又进了监狱，还是超英们特制的那种。  
“靠！Tony Stank！你没理由再关老子了好吗！我已经和Peter保持距离了！”Deadpool抱怨着砸监狱的栏杆然后被电了一下，“Fuck！”  
“不是为那个，因为你刚杀人了啊。” Mark45战衣飞的稍微低了一点，但看起来没有落地的打算。  
“什么？Fuck！你们什么时候管过这个？！”  
“Well，当然还有Peter的热潮期又快到了，防患未然嘛。Mark45回来吧。”   
Wade目送红色盔甲飞走，憋了半天也骂不出一句整话来，索性翻了个白眼一屁股坐在了单间里的吊床上。然而他坐下还没有三秒，就又跳了起来，跳着从内裤里抽出他震动着的翻盖手机，“喔，甜心儿又跟我打电话了。”

“Wade……”

Deadpool觉得自己的脑子轰的一声。

 

Peter慢慢地上下抚动，他觉得这完全是一种折磨，他发誓再数3秒Wade还不接电话就在下次见面暴打他一顿。或者，来点更有趣的惩罚吧。他已经完全硬了起来，嗯……闷闷地哼了一声后，电话接通了。Peter挑了一下眉毛，向后倒在床上：“Wade……”男孩尽了最大的努力使自己的声音听起来魅惑，他没做过这种事，但是就着人的本性学起来不是很容易吗。他把发声部位后移，而且带了点鼻音，闷闷地，饥渴地呼唤出那个名字，在拖音中甚至还带了点沙哑地杂音，猫挠似的让自己也颤抖了一下，只觉得嗡的一下整个脖子往上全部红了起来。

“P…Peter？你——还好吗？” 

听到对方的无措，男孩无声地笑了起来，他把手伸得更向下一点，按Wade教过的那样抚慰着自己。“mm…en……”与其说是回答对方的问题，Peter发出的闷哼更像是忍不住泄出的呻吟。他发誓他听到了Wade咽口水的声音，“Wade……”他又压低嗓音叫了一声。

Wade觉得自己的面罩要带不住了，血往头上涌，涨的他难受。什么情况？他那阳光正直的邻家男孩在自慰地时候给自己打电话了？“Peter？你在干嘛？”

“想你。” 男孩脱口而出，又自觉羞耻地咬了下嘴唇。他的内裤后面更湿了，他侧过身躺着，避免湿了床单。手上的速度稍微加快了点，“Wade……嗯……”

Wade被几记直球砸得有点懵，他咽了下口水，“baby你……你是不是在……touching yourself？”

Peter模模糊糊地听到Wade的声音却完全不知道对方在说什么，他很想发泄出来，可是做不到，只有酸胀感在下腹堆积，前面后面都是，就好像整个人在被压紧挤压却找不到任何发泄口。他沮丧地停了下来，眼泪有点泛起来，鼻头也开始发酸。“Wade……”这次是带着哭腔的奶音。

“你别这样好吗宝贝儿。” Wade拉着自己紧身衣的领子扯了几下好让自己松松气。“听着，不管你在干什么，这样是不对的……Peter？Peter.你有在听吗？”

Peter觉得自己搞砸了，这样下去抑制剂可能是完全不管用吧。如果Wade不在那他要怎么办。他把手伸到后面，在水渍的泥泞里打转，然后拿出来放在眼前看，白色和透明的粘液在他的指缝间牵着细丝。Peter委屈地哭出声音来，“Wade，求你了……”

“什么？求我做什么？” Wade脱口而出，然后才反应过来对方可能说的是什么，“Petey，你到底怎么了？天啊。”

Peter舔了一下自己的手指，然后放回去，犹豫了一下慢慢滑进去了两个指节。“嗯……” 他眼角淌下一颗泪珠来渗进了枕巾。“标记我。”

“Fuck！”Wade拔出一只武士刀来划了个圈直直地捅进了自己的胸骨。“Fuck！What the fucking fuck！！Peter Parker！你不要太过份！”

Peter慌张地坐起来，他发誓他刚刚想说地不是这个，真的不是，为什么脱口而出了？他低头看到自己几乎湿透的内裤还撑着帐篷，轻轻向下拉一点裤边，湿润的翘起就那样孤零零地站着，红红的泛着水光。Peter豁出去了似的翻了个身跪在床上，把脸埋在枕头里，翘着屁股一手加快速度地撸动，一手拿着电话放在嘴边，“Wade，你操我吧……” Peter早已经失去了刚开始的游戏感，现在于他这完全是一场折磨，他根本不知道怎么让自己得到解脱，全身都在出汗，大腿抑制不住的颤抖，“Wade，Wade！”

“宝贝儿你是不是热潮期提前了？” Wade胸前插着武士刀烦躁地在牢房里走来走去，另一手按着自己跳动的太阳穴，“哥现在在监狱里，你……你不能这样，谁教你的？这是犯规。”

电话那头只有男孩一下一下的闷哼夹着哭音。Wade握着刀柄在体内转了个圈好让自己冷静下来，血早染红了他的前胸后背，但是谁有时间去管那个，Wade还是不可自抑地硬了起来，他受不了他的蜘蛛男孩这样哭泣着叫自己的名字。深呼吸了几次（虽然他插破了自己的胸壁和肺本来就呼吸困难），：“Peter，不要这样，Stark有给你抑制剂的吧。乖，听话一点。”

“我不要！” Peter感觉自己像溺水的人，越沉越深，而Wade的声音就是水面上的光。“Wade，操我！求你了！我不要抑制剂！啊啊啊啊啊——” Peter想到了上次的性爱也是以这个姿势结束的，再次说出请求后羞耻感让他终于射了出来。男孩面朝下趴在自己的床上，闷闷地哭起来，“Wade，Wade！我喜欢你……来吧，求你，让我变成你的……”  
……  
电话那头没有声音。Peter已经开始头晕，他放下了手机，翻过身让自己躺在床上，迷迷糊糊地眨着眼睛。

“Peter？？你在房间里吗？”May姨的声音让Peter清醒起来，他才意识到自己的房间满是信息素的味道。他拿起床头的蛛丝发射器封住了门：“别进来！” May姨是Beta，但是今天一进公寓也能察觉到气味的不对。如果Beta都能感觉到气味的话意味着真实地气味会更大。 May不放心地拍了拍Peter的门，“Peter，你没事吧？”

Peter坐在床上还不知道要怎么解释，就听到嘭的一声，Deadpool破窗而入胸前还插着一把刀。巨大的声响让May姨在门口发出了尖叫，“Peter？！” 她继续扭着房门把手。  
“我没事，May，Please，让我单独待一会儿。” 男孩没回头，他睁大眼睛逆光盯着那个破窗而入的男人的剪影，等到两个人距离差不多一米的时候，Peter感觉到了从未有过的压迫感“Wade……？”  
Deadpool扭了一下脖子发出筋骨扭动的脆响，他伸出右手，男孩不自觉颤抖着瑟缩了一下，Wade握住刀柄从胸前拔出了武士刀，血从前后喷涌出来溅到Peter的卧室地板上，Peter  
的脸上也溅上了一滴血珠。不说话的男人松手撂下武士刀，继续向前轻轻地隔着手套擦掉了男孩脸上地血珠。Peter觉得自己的脑子已经完全不在转了，时间仿佛就停在了这一刻，他甚至能看到逆光的灰尘在空中悠悠地飞舞。

然后一切就急转直下。

Wade的右手粗暴地握住男孩雪白的颈子将他从床上拉起来，“啊——” 还没来得及惊叫，男孩的白衬衫也被一下拉开，崩掉了所有的扣子。粗暴地拉扯让衬衫领子勒到了他颈后的腺体，强烈的刺痛让他全身一震，站不稳地打了个趔趄，然后他就被Wade一手拦腰抱了起来，他双手挣扎着想推开，才感受到隔着紧身衣一个滚烫的东西顶着他，Peter吓的不敢动弹，穴口流出的液体因为这个姿势从他的内裤边缘渗出来流在了大腿内侧。Wade的另一只手依然在前面拖着他的脖颈。男孩就这样被架着，扛到了他打开的壁橱衣柜面前。  
男孩脚步虚浮地站在衣柜面前，完全被Wade的阴影罩住。他颤抖地听到Wade发出野兽般的粗重喘息以及紧身衣被撕裂的声音。就好像自己是猎物，而危险地捕食者正在挑选下口的位置。就在他打算回头的时候，一只没有戴手套的大手再次握住了他的脖子，衬衫的衣领被另一只手轻轻拉下，腺体也被轻轻地舔了一下。男孩没道理地觉得头皮发麻。果然，下一秒他的衬衫就被从后面粗暴的扯下，即使他向后伸展手臂就了一下，两条胳膊也还是被刮擦的一路火辣辣地疼。  
Peter Parker是大人了不是吗，他忍住让自己没有叫出来，然而腺体上的舔舐却突然变成了撕咬。Wade没有任何前召地死死咬住了Peter的腺体。这不是他想忍就能忍住的，高亢的尖叫让在客厅手足无措的May姨再次紧张起来，“Peter！！！” 她拍着门。

Wade松了口，男孩完全站不住，所有的重量都支在胸前搂住他的那只胳膊上，脖颈上滚烫的手顺着肩头胳膊慢慢移到男孩的腰上，Peter的上半身被慢慢放平在壁橱里。  
Wade慢慢地放进去，一手扶着Peter的腰，一手按着他的背，男孩的前后都水光泥泞，进去没有什么阻碍。May姨在门口感觉到了信息素的气味有了变化，她拍着门，“里面是不是还有别人，Peter！！我要给Stark先生打电话了！Peter Parker！说话！”  
他们的所有权宣告仪式看起来是随时会被打断了，Wade开始打桩似的快速动起来，男孩被再次抱起，两只粗壮的胳膊从腋下搂着他的胸和腰，而且随着抽插越抱越紧。Peter两手撑在自己叠好的衣服里，上下晃动着身体，“嗯……嗯……”，Wade顶到另一个通道的时候，Peter的眼泪断了线地往下流，他们没说一句话，直到现在Peter才忍不住叫出了Wade的名字。细密的吻从脖颈，耳垂终于来到唇边，Peter已经颤抖地不知道怎么回吻，他只是扭着头接受着这个吻，但是哪里，哪里都找不到他需要的空气。他觉得窒息，下体，穴口，小腹的酸胀感一直在堆积，胸腔被Wade勒的喘不上气，快感一直向上冲击着他的头皮。  
“啊——” Wade咬住了他的后颈，成的结撕裂般的刺痛地卡在他的穴口，Peter觉得眼前是刺目的白光，他尖叫着高潮，jy喷射在下两层的抽屉上。Wade没犹豫地全部射在他体内，信息素在颈后的腺体里持续注入了十几秒。房间里的气味也相应地发生了改变。  
“Better careful when making wishes，babe” Wade紧贴着他汗湿的鬓角轻轻地说。

 

四五个战衣悬停在Peter Parker 的卧室窗前，Tony觉得他看到了一个爆炸现场，且不说这满屋子熏眼睛的信息素，一地的玻璃碎片，沾血的武士刀，一地的血，撕碎的紧身衣，那个沾血的白衬衫是Peter的吧？现在的年轻人标个记都这么猛的吗，他扫描了一下关着门的衣柜——Wade抱着Peter卧在里面。   
棘手，相当棘手。  
他拉开粘了蛛丝的房门，赶在May冲进来之前用身体挡住了她的视线。May的眼睛通红，“Stark先生，Peter他，没事吧……”  
“没事的，ma'am，要不先接受我诚挚的邀请去复仇者大厦住一晚？这里就交给我处理？”

 

“Tony Stank，我是说Stark。大家都是成年人嘛，现在出去很尴尬的，我明天去复仇者大厦自首还不行吗，到时候再解决？今天Peter在我这里绝对没事的。”  
Tony抱着手翻了个白眼，他安抚好May后在衣柜外面空站了十秒也没想好要怎么解决。一个没看住，事情就成了这样，事实上复联其他人没有他反对的这么厉害，现在Wade已经标记了Peter就更没什么办法阻止了。  
可恶，非常可恶。

 

Peter是第二天早上在沙发上醒过来的，脖颈和屁股都有点痛，终于清醒过来想起来发生了什么之后，Peter有些脸红。他应该是洗过澡了，穿着干爽的T恤和卫裤，Peter坐起来在茶几上发现了一张长长的清单。

To my Baby Spidey：  
1，今天哥帮你请了假！好好休息一下吧！  
2，牛奶和煎饼在微波炉里热一下再吃！  
3，避孕药我给你溶在牛奶里啦！

什么啊！Peter红着脸走到厨房打开了微波炉，继续读下去。

4，哥去复仇者大厦自首啦！

这一条后面画了个拿枪打出自己脑浆的小Deadpool 

5，记得给你姨姨打电话道歉，昨天太不乖了。  
6，记得给托尼屎大颗同志打电话求情把你的Alpha早日放出来！  
Love you，XOXOXOXO……  
XO一直画到了背面去，在背面的右下角结尾处，有一个小小的Wade Wilson。  
Peter喝了一口牛奶，舔了一下牛奶胡子，傻笑着，找了一支笔，在Wade Wilson 的名字旁边工整的写下了Peter Parker。

Fin.


End file.
